Drop Foot or Foot Drop is an abnormal neuromuscular disorder that affects a patient's ability to raise his/her foot at the ankle. A patient experiencing Drop Foot will also be unable to point his/her toes toward the body (dorsiflexion) or move the foot at the ankle inward or outward. The loss of function may also be accompanied by pain, weakness, and numbness.
Drop Foot makes walking difficult, causing a person to either drag the foot and toes or to engage in a high-stepping walk called “steppage gait.” The condition is not a disease, but a symptom of an underlying problem. It is often caused by an interruption in the signal from the brain to the peroneal nerve. This nerve runs along the outside of the lower leg below the knee. People with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), multiple sclerosis (MS), Parkinson's Disease, spinal cord injuries, traumatic brain injuries, cerebral palsy, and stroke may experience the effects of the condition.
The underlying cause of the patient's Drop Foot is what dictates the type of treatment to be used. Some patients may be fitted with an Ankle Foot Orthosis (AFO), brace, or splint that fits into the shoe to stabilize the ankle/foot. Currently used ankle foot orthosis designs have side struts, but none of these devices provide forward flexing, energy loading, or balance control. Therefore, a need exists for an ankle foot orthosis that provides a patient with forward flexing, energy loading, and balance control.